Switcharoo
by mousie647
Summary: A new dimension has been discovered by Harry, Ron, Snape, Sam, Smeagol, and a mysterious character. Will they be able to survive...as a team?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Legendary frog characters, LOTR, harry potter, or Potter Puppet pals or their characters. Some of these characters are my originals, so don't take them!**

Snape walked down the hall, avoiding the dung bombs being thrown around him, when suddenly, he saw a light. He walked toward it in curiosity when suddenly….. He disappeared .

Frodo, Sam, and Sméagol were in the middle of an argument over the one ring when they saw a lava lamp floating in front of them.

" What's that?" said Frodo as he went up and tried to touchit. He couldn't

" Sam?? Hello?"

He turned around to find Sam staring and drooling. Sméagol walked toward Sam, put his collar in his mouth, and ran towards the lamp while mumbling "my precious." Frodo chased after him until he couldn't see them anymore. They had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam awoke a few moments after the chase. He was laying on the ground with Smeagol looking over him like he really cared.

"Sam is good hobbit.

Sam knows all....Sam knows all..." Smeagol's voice faded out, and Sam was hearing something new.

"GET OFF OF ME!" a mysterious voice yelled.

"Where am I?" Sam asked, sitting up and looking around frantically. A mysterious creature walked up to him. 'This must be a... a human!' Sam thought.

" You...." said the voice mysteriosly.

" Me?" Sam said in confusion.

" You're Sam! From LOTR!" said the voice again.

"Yes, I'm Sam. But who are you"

"Oh, sorry. I am Salt. Detective Salt from Missouri." said the vioce. Sam stood up. He noticed he wasnt barely up to the human's knees. Suddenly he heard the first voice say "GET OFF OF ME!" again. He walked in the directoin of the voice, and then heard more voices.

" SNAPE! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Sam then saw two creatures about his height. One had red hair like him, and the other had brownish hair with glasses.He walked up to them.

"Well, bless me little hobbit feet. I'ts two creatures my height!" said Sam.

Snaped nudged the two creatures.

"Introduce yourselves," he whispered.

" Uh... Hello. Im Harry..... and this is Ron," said the creature with brown hair and glasses.

" Nice to meet you. Do you happen to know where we are?" asked Sam in curiosity.

" Possibly in some alternate dimension.... the only thing i see here issome wierd plants that I'm guessing are trees!" said detective Salt, who had just walked up. Sam turned around and noticed that this man had the facial features of Gandalf.


	3. Chapter 3

" He might be the one...." mumbled Sam.

"What's that you say?" asked Snape in his class-time voice.

" Oh leave him alone Snape!" said Harry.

"gruvndhgfjsklgfh.udi," mumbled snape as he walked off.

" Oh man. My stomach's been rumbling since i got here! I need food!" exclaimed Ron.

"Errrrrrrrr... i hate to break this to you short stuff but.... I've been here for a long time and the only thing I've had is water and berries off of those trees there, and they aren't very filling," Detective Salt told Ron.

"Well then..... I'll conjure some!" said Ron eagerly. He took out his wand and yelled "APPEARO!"Nothing happened. Harry looked at Ron in fright.

" My magic! It's.... It's...."

"Gone," said Harry.

Sam looked at the humans and then walked off toward the trees.

" Well bless me little hobbit feet.... these are the only things to eat! And these trees are our only place for shelter!" Sam exclaimed.

" It looks like we'll have to learn to survive here..... as a team, of course." explained Detective Salt.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron began to giggle.

" You really expect us to work with Snape?" asked Ron.

"Do you wanna live?" asked Detective Salt.

" Of course," replied Ron.

" Well then. You will work as a team, or die. Choose one." said Detective Salt.

Ron and Harry looked at Detective Salt and then turned around and walked off toward the water. They looked down at the water, looking at their reflections, when suddenly the reflections disappeared. A message appeared. The message said "Salt is the one". Harry and Ron ran towards Sam.

"What were you mumbling about earlier?" asked Harry.

"Nothing of your business. Now," but before he finished, Harry interrupted.

"We know what you said. We saw something in the water. It said '"Salt is the one"

"Well bless me little hobbit feet! He is The One!' said Sam in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

"What is... The One?" asked Ron.

" Not now, not now. I must talk to Smeagol!" Sam replied. He ran deeper into the woods.

" C'mon Ron! Let's go!" said Harry, as he pulled Ron along. They found Smeagol and Sam, but couldnt hear much.

"Sam does know all! Sam good to Smeagol!" exclaimed Smeagol.

" He will help us!" said Sam."That's why he's here! He put us here, to teach..." but before they could hear anything else, Snape appeared.

"Eavesdropping, are we?" he said in his mysterious voice. "Ummmmmmmmmmm..... yes?" said Ron.

"Oooooooooooooooooh lemme hear!" Snape said. But by the time they had turned around, Sam was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

"Whe… where'd they go?" asked Harry "I dunno but we can always find them… there isn't anywhere to go around here…. the river goes in a circle around the land," replied Ron. They turned around and walked out of the forest and toward Detective Salt. They noticed that his eyes were glowing as brightly as a full moon at Hogwarts. Ron waved his hand in front of his face. He didn't respond. Then Ron heard mumbling behind him, in a bush. He walked toward the noise. It was Sam. He was holding a golden ring that looked as if it had been thrown in a pit of lava. "Hey, what are you doing!?!?!?!?" asked Ron. Sam hid the ring behind is back.Ron looked at Detective Salt. His eyes were no longer glowing. " Oh, nothing," he replied. Ron sat down next to him. " What is this whole 'the one' thing?" he asked. " Detective Salt is the reincarnation of Gandalph AND Sauron. He has the power to re-forge the ring as good, and Mr. Frodo will be happy again," replied Sam. Ron looked at Sam with frightened eyes and ran off toward Harry and Snape. Ron told them everything he had just heard. " So that's why we're here," said Snape angrily, " and that little creep of a hobbit knew it all along and acted dumb!" Snape turned and started to walk toward Sam. Harry and Ron grabbed him. " Don't hurt him!" Ron yelled. But Snape had pulled away, and was running toward Sam with a giant tree branch, which he had picked up after he ran off. Sam saw him coming, jumped up, and ran toward Detective Salt. He began to mumble the spell again, and slipped the ring on Detective Salt's finger. The ring began to glow and morph. Soon, Detective Salt was morphing, too. He floated into the air, and then there was a big flash of light. For a few minutes, nobody could see anything, not even a speck of darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7

The light soon faded, and the ring fell to the ground, still lava- melted looking.. Detective Salt now had long white hair and was wearing a cloak. Everyone stared in amazement. 

"Hello Sam," said the newly formed Detective Salt.

"Detective Salt?" Sam said, stunned.

"Try again," he said.

"G-g... Gan... Gandolph!" Sam exclaimed.

"Right. Do you know why you're here?" he asked.

The whole group shook their heads in unison.

"You're here to learn the importance of teamwork and how to get along with the one you hate." he said.

"You have to be kidding me!" said Ron. "How pointless can this thing get?"

"But you see, it is not pointless. In your world, you still have Voldemort to deal with, and for all you know, snape could help you, even though he is a Death-Eater. And Smeagol may know more than you think, Sam, helping you keep our world under control. Now, what do you say. Are you in?" said Gandalph.

"I am," said Harry.

"Me, too," said Ron.

"And me," said Sam.

Soon the whole group had agreed to work together. Finally, something good would happen.


End file.
